Bird of Prey
by BenignUser
Summary: It is the new school year in Odaiba, and Miyako is having a bumpy first year in Middle School. Daisuke catches on to her troubles, and hatches a plan with Ken on how to help.
1. Leaving the Nest

Started: September 19th, 2005  
Finished: September 28th, 2005

* * *

Summary: _It is the new school year in Odaiba, and Miyako is having a bumpy first year in Middle School. Daisuke catches on to her troubles, and hatches a plan with Ken on how to help.

* * *

_

Bird of Prey

Chapter 1 – Leaving the Nest

Inoue Miyako had always been a strong, active, and energetic girl. But as the first rays of sunlight shown through her window early this very morning, she simply pulled the covers over her head and continued to sleep. She didn't like mornings, she had decided in her drowsy state, since waking up only meant there was a full day ahead of her before she could go back to sleep.

Miyako liked the warmth and comfort that her bed provided. Beyond her sheets and covers was a foreign environment; cold and unnerving. Spring seemed to be a late arrival for this time of year. Being April, it was a month into the new school year and only but a few days ago had the ice and snow finally begun to melt.

She peeked through the covers at the clock by her bedside, and let out a deep sigh. Poromon wasn't around to wake her, and thus the mechanical ringing began piercing her ears. She couldn't wait for her Digimon partner to return from the Digital World. The restlessness of Diablomon's attack the previous month had aroused a state of nervousness with the populous. The usage of cell phones had been temporarily banned, and various other digital communication contained many restrictions. Even though time had passed swiftly, and the Chosen partners were due back to the real world within the next week, Miyako wasn't happy with much that had been declared after Diablomon was dealt with.

Her thoughts wandering back to the present, Miyako groggily rolled over on her front as she slammed the clock, silencing it. She needed to get dressed into her new dark brown uniform and be ready as soon as the bell rang for her first morning class. She was in the seventh grade now, a first year in Intermediate. Hikari and the rest of her generation of Chosen were a year younger, and thus still in Elementary. Woozily, she pulled the warm covers off her, and slipped off her bed to welcome her chilly room.

* * *

Daisuke cheerfully waved to the other Chosen from the front gates of the schoolyard, as he went towards them for a quick lunch break. Takeru, Hikari and Iori were all there waiting for him. While most students ate inside their classrooms, the Chosen still in Elementary school met at the stairs just within the main lobby.

The group noticed Daisuke shiver slightly as he came to join them. Takeru immediately commented, "A bit cold, aren't you?"

"Freezing," Daisuke groaned to them. "And the school postponed the soccer season, my team can't even go out for practice. I can't wait for old man winter to finally go away."

Takeru nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I can relate. Basketball's still on hold, even though we play indoors."

Iori said, "But spring has been rather late this year. I do wonder, though, if any of the reasons have to do with Belial Vamdemon. Everything has been rather dull and dreary since the new year."

"It really is depressing," Takeru agreed, "The flowers that should have bloomed a month ago are still mostly dead."

Daisuke shrugged, "You can't ignore the start of the new school year just 'cause the snow didn't melt on time. Iori's probably right, with the whole Digital World thing, it probably messed up some polar stuff and the seasons are coming a bit late."

Hikari piped up at last, "It's not all that bad, Daisuke-kun. It should be much warmer within the next few days. When your first soccer game comes up you can count on the whole gang coming together to watch you play."

Daisuke chuckled a bit, "I'll definitely look forward to it, Hikari-chan. I'm sure Ken and Miyako wouldn't mind getting together with the rest of us again. It's been quite a while since we had a group gathering."

"I guess that happens when there aren't any threats like Diablomon lurking around…" Iori said, frowning a bit.

Hikari turned towards Takeru and Iori, "How is Miyako-san? You two still see her in the building, right?"

Takeru blinked in surprise at the directed question, "Well, yeah, we do. She usually gets out a lot earlier than we do, though. I'm not too sure where her school is but I'd think it's quite a bit farther away and probably starts earlier than ours, too."

"I've talked with Miyako-san a bit," Iori said, "She doesn't seem too happy with everything that's happened lately. She misses Poromon a lot. The weather might have upset her a bit, as well."

"I can't say I don't miss Tailmon," Hikari said, "But she'll be back soon, so I'm not overly worried about it."

"I'd like to visit her sometime," Daisuke stated, referring to Miyako. "What do you guys think? Want to go see her right after school is out?"

Takeru sighed at him, "You're just saying that because you don't want to go home so early now that soccer club activities have been canceled."

Daisuke stuttered at the accusation, but didn't have much to say in his defense, other than outright deny it. "N-no way! That's not it at all!"

"Either way," Takeru replied, "I'm heading over to see Oniichan tonight, so I won't be able to make it. I'll be leaving right after school."

"I also have a few errands I need to run for my mother," Iori said softly, "And afterwards I'll be with my grandfather for my Kendo lessons."

"You're not coming either?" Daisuke asked, looking over in disbelief.

Iori nodded, "I do apologize, give Miyako-san my regards."

Daisuke couldn't believe his luck. Whether good or bad, fortune had finally left him alone with Hikari. "Fine then," he finally said, turning to the only girl of their group. "I'll just go with Hikari-chan."

"Actually, Daisuke-kun…" She hesitated slightly.

He frowned right at her, "You, too, Hikari-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun, but I'll be with the photography club all evening. We've got several dozen film rolls to go through in the dark room. I'll be lucky to get out in time for dinner. Believe me, though, I really wish I could go."

"Oh, fine," Daisuke finally said. "I'll just go by myself."

He would've said more in an attempt to guilt the others into coming with him, but the school bell rang once more signaling the return to classes. The four chosen parted, Iori heading one way, while the three sixth graders went the other.

* * *

The first thing Daisuke noticed upon entering the school building – Murasuzume Academy – was the display case full of trophies that glittered and greeted all visitors entering from the main doors.

He eagerly walked up towards the display, eyeing much gold, a moderate amount of silver, and the few bronze here and there. Daisuke was amazed to find these were all awards won by the school soccer team. There were framed photographs of the team, along with their coach, that surrounded the display case. The pictures dated back some twenty years, as did the trophies. It seemed that the team was still very strong. Daisuke quietly wondered how they were handling the delay of the soccer season this year.

A man in a formal grey suite caught Daisuke's eye to the side, down a hallway by the main office. The man was staring at him. When Daisuke turned to look at him clearly, the man simply turned around and entered the nearest door.

Daisuke eyed the entrance the man had gone through for a few seconds, before shrugging it off and continuing in his search for Miyako. Classes were over, he knew that, but he had come in early enough to still catch students as they left from their club activities. And he was sure Miyako was still around here, doing some work in some media lab on some computer.

A voice distracted him as he walked the empty halls. The voice shouted, and he sighed, instantly recognizing the familiar bellow. "Why the hell is it any concern of yours that I know him?"

He then heard a ball hit the ground from what he could only assume, by the size of the doors, was either the school cafeteria room or their gymnasium. Eagerly, Daisuke ran ahead to the large doorway and pulled the door open. He imagined a team of soccer players doing some sort of indoor exercise, with Miyako spouting her choice of profanities to one of the team players on the sidelines.

To his disappointment, no soccer was taking place. He noticed, however, that there were two girls inside, their backs facing him. They wore knee-length brown skirts and long-sleeved shirts of the same shade. And even more disappointing was that neither turned to pay him any attention, as they were busy chattering between themselves in a corner of the gymnasium.

"Such a genius should be off limits to you," He could hear one of the girls say.

He turned his gaze away to find Miyako, but the rest of the gymnasium was completely empty. With a frown, Daisuke turned to leave, but a sharp shriek came from the girls. He spun around in time to see a volleyball bounce off the person that was hit on the head with it, back into the hands of the blonde who threw it. It was a third girl there, entrapped by the two others in a corner.

"What're you two doing?" Daisuke yelled at the oppressors.

All three girls turned to stare at him, the newest one he'd seen gave him a mere glance before she turned back to face the two other girls with tear-stained eyes of anger and frustration. Daisuke looked back at her, seeing her clearly for the first time.

"What do you want?" demanded one of the girls with a scowl, her red fiery hair swaying as she traced her eyes over him.

But he stood speechless, his own pair of brown orbs now interlocked with those of the girl barely standing with her arms frozen to her sides. Her eyes once again shifted to him and she managed to choke out her curiosity, "Daisuke… what the heck are you doing here…?"

"Miyako…" Daisuke frowned at the situation, "What's going on?"

"It's… it's nothing!" she spat at him, almost angrily.

"Oh? You two know each other?" said the blonde, "You hear that, Yuki? It's Miyako-chan's knight in shining armor."

"Quiet, Tori," The redhead said, turning her gaze back to the girl she and her friend had surrounded. "Miyako doesn't need a hero, since we were just playing around, isn't that right?"

Miyako glared back with equal menace, "Bite me."

"Don't talk back to me like that," Yuki snarled, pressing forward and roughly shoving the girl in front of her. Miyako fell backwards, losing her balance and falling to her feet.

"Ouch," The violet haired girl mumbled, rubbing her behind from the impact.

Daisuke didn't bother waiting for anything else to be said or done. He walked towards Miyako and helped her to her feet, and placed one of her arms over his shoulder in order to help her support herself. Tori and Yuki stared as he chastised them, "You two take another step and I'll…"

"Just leave it," Miyako sighed at him.

Daisuke turned back to her, his attention away from the oppressors. "C'mon, then, we're leaving."

"And where do you think you're going?" Yuki questioned them in annoyance.

The two then walked past Yuki and Tori in mutual silence, ignoring their shouts and jibes, and exited the gymnasium. They exited the school building next, Daisuke walking with Miyako back to her home. All the way, they still remained silent.

* * *

A little ways away from the school grounds, Miyako finally broke their silence. It was a short, simple statement. "Thanks, Daisuke."

He didn't reply, not even taking notice of her appreciation. They simply continued to walk. Within a few more minutes of their silence, Daisuke sighed a bit towards her. "Care to tell me what the heck that was about back there…"

"Not really," She mouthed in reply, "And what were you doing there in the first place?"

Daisuke ignored her question, "Iori and Hikari-chan say hello, and they felt pretty bad that they couldn't come with me to see you today."

"I wish I knew why you were coming to see me in the first place," Miyako said.

"So what's happening with those two back there at the school?"

She shrugged, letting to shoulders fall limply to her sides, "Beats me, they'll get what's coming to them eventually. They picked the wrong girl to piss off."

"And why is that?" He wondered curiously, stopping abruptly. They now stood in front of the Inoue's corner store.

Miyako shrugged again, before walking inside the store, leaving Daisuke behind. Her mood had only angered as they continued their talk, and it seemed she was glad to have it end.

She turned back around to him and spoke, voice dull and plain, "Just stay out of this."

"You should know me better than to ignore this and not try to help," Daisuke muttered.

"Whatever," she replied, "It's not like I can't handle any of this myself. They're just two immature brats."

"True enough," Daisuke commented, allowing her to vent her frustrations.

"Just because they're my senpai doesn't change anything," Miyako said, "I'm just as strong as them, no matter how many connections they have with school matters..."

"Right," He said once again, trying to get as much out of her as possible.

Miyako laughed softly at him, having figured out his tactic, and turned around again. "I'll see you around, Daisuke. Goodbye, and thanks again for today, I guess."

Miyako disappeared behind the door, and seeing she was safely back home, Daisuke headed off back home to his own apartment complex.

* * *

"Ichijouji residence," Ken heard his mother say over the phone. There was a very brief silence where Ken could only assume the speaker on the other end of the line was talking.

"Oh, of course," he heard his mother say, "Ken, dear, the phone is for you."

Ken instantly lifted the receiver to his ear. With a click, he heard his mother put down the phone on the other line, and he heard Daisuke spoke loud and clear, "Ken, we've gotta talk."

"Yeah, sure, of course," Ken replied, "What's on your mind, Daisuke?"

"It's about Miyako and her new school."

"Oh?" Ken asked, "How's Miyako-san been lately? We haven't had a group gathering in quite a bit."

He could hear Daisuke sigh over the phone, "It doesn't look like she's doing so well. These two girls at her new school… well, I mean, I only walked in on them today, but it seems they're about to start clashing pretty badly around there. I'm under the impression that things can only go downhill."

Ken frowned in thought, "I really had no idea. What school is she going to again? I think I'll pay her a visit soon."

"It's that private school – Murasuzume Academy. It was pretty much her only other option since she refused to be caught dead wearing green."

Ken rolled his eyes at the answer, but his voice giving away his dislike, "Right, that school…"

"What about it?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's just say I had a few very obsessive fans back… well… back _then_." He didn't need to say much else, knowing Daisuke would understand.

"I see." Daisuke simply commented, understanding Ken's implication.

Not wanting to change the subject, and seeing that their conversation was coming to an end, Daisuke continued, "Well, I'm going to go visit Miyako again early tomorrow morning… now, I don't want to ask you to come so far out of your way…"

Ken said, "Don't worry, Daisuke, understandable. Just give me a call if you need help with anything about this and I'll be available. I think I'll call Miyako tonight and see how she's coping."

Daisuke agreed, "Alright, Ken, thanks a ton. That's really all I wanted to hear. I'll see you around."

"Bye," Ken said. There was a click from the other end, and Ken then hung up.

* * *

When Daisuke entered the school grounds of Murasuzume, one of the last things he expected to see was laid right in front of his eyes. Miyako stood atop the school roof, very dangerously close to the ledge…

"Miyako!" Daisuke yelled up at her, "What the heck are you doing!"

The girl in question looked down upon the boy, annoyance covering her features, "What're you doing here, yet again?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Daisuke said, rather loudly, "Just wait up there, and don't move. I'm coming up."

Before even waiting for her to reply, he raced into the school building. He eyed the hallways left and right, looking for the staircase. Finally finding one, he sprinted down the empty hallways, and ran up the steps. He found the door leading to the roof left wide open and rushed through it. Upon finally seeing Miyako, he stopped to catch his breath as he slowed down to a calm walk towards her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him again.

He took in a deep breath, trying to adjust to his heaving chest. He then said, "Just making sure you're alright, that's all."

"Well, I'm fine," Miyako spat, "For now, anyways."

Daisuke sighed at her, "Why were you so close to the ledge on the roof? Give me a heart-attack, why don't you…? I thought you were gonna jump."

Miyako blinked in surprise, and then looked over at Daisuke. Despite his lecturing at her, she laughed at him in a rather ridicule tone. "You thought I was going to jump? Daisuke, the building is only two floors. If I jumped I might just get a few bruises on my leg at worst."

Daisuke frowned, "Well I'm glad you're finding this funny. But then why were you up here in the first place?"

"What does it matter? I just came up for some fresh air since I'm here so early. Then there's the view, and the breeze, and the sunshine."

He smiled slightly at her, "I guess that's plenty of good reasons right there."

"I'm glad you think so," Miyako said. "But shouldn't you be heading back to your own school by now, Daisuke?

He moved towards her, "Yeah, I will be."

Daisuke turned around then to descend down the stairwell, Miyako following right behind him. They stopped just outside the main doors. Miyako waved at him, "See you, Daisuke."

He nodded at her, "See you soon, Miyako."

* * *

Chapter Notes:  
- A senpai is an upperclassman. Tori and Yuki are both older than Miyako.  
- Oniichan means, "Older brother." Takeru is referring to Yamato  
- "Murasuzume" is a noun for "a flock of sparrows"  
- Tori and Yuki are both Japanese female names meaning "Bird" and "Snow," respectively.


	2. A Broken Wing

Started: September 19th, 2005  
Finished: September 28th, 2005

* * *

Summary: _It is the new school year in Odaiba, and Miyako is having a bumpy first year in Middle School. Daisuke catches on to her troubles, and hatches a plan with Ken on how to help.

* * *

_

Bird of Prey

Chapter 2 – A Broken Wing

Miyako walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, a city crowded enough to make it known as one of the most populous cities in the world. Her shoulders swayed as she hurried along this early morning. Many people were on their way to starting work, and she noticeably bumped shoulders with many other pedestrians as she trudged along. She had decided not to attend classes this day in the immediate aftermath that followed after her talk with Daisuke.

And as she busied herself with trying to get lost in the crowd, she tried to ignore the two girls following her down the path she was hurrying away from.

Suddenly, something clasped itself on Miyako right shoulder. As she turned around to look at the unexpected contact, an arm intertwined with her own on the left. Tori and Yuki had caught up, and held their grip rather tightly against her.

Tori spoke to her, "Hi there, Miyako-chan, we missed you yesterday."

"You'll walk with us, right?" Yuki asked, her eyes tracing up to an alleyway between two tall buildings just a few stores down the street, "I know a good short-cut."

"The heck do you want?" Miyako scowled, tugging at her arm in an attempt to release their hold.

Tori whispered into her ear, a bright sadistic smile covering her face, "We just want to talk of course… nothing else."

Miyako didn't reply, her struggles not very effective as she tried to get away. The three entered the alleyway, Tori and Yuki finally letting go as they shoved Miyako forwards. She tripped over her feet and fell down chest first on the filthy cement below. She felt a soft numbing crack and clutched her sides as she tried to regain her lost breath.

She slowly got back to her feet to face her oppressors. The two girls immediately moved towards her.

Miyako backed up a few steps, until she could move no more and her back closed in on the cold brick wall behind her. The awful stench of rotten foods and dusty cardboard from the nearby trash containers filled her lungs. She held a hand to her chest, where it still ached from her contact with the ground, and made a few long gasps for air.

Tori giggled at her, "Where's your boyfriend, Miyako-chan? That knight of yours."

"Don't encourage her," Yuki said, "She's got one too many boyfriends as it is."

Tori frowned, "Yeah, what is it about you that attracts all these cute guys?"

Miyako didn't reply, simply turning her head away from them. Her act, however, didn't go unnoticed. Yuki scowled at her, "Are you ignoring us, you witch?"

Tori frowned in Miyako's direction, "You're really making this a big deal. We saw you on the roof this morning. You should've just jumped and killed yourself."

Miyako's eyes snapped right at Tori's direction in a sneer. She clutched her side further, "You'll be wishing I had after I get back at you for this."

Tori blinked at her, "Angry, Miyako-chan? Don't make idle threats towards your senpai, that's just rude."

Yuki smirked, "You're right, Tori. She is angry at us, whatever shall we do?"

"Punishment," was the simple reply.

"We'll punish her for not killing herself," Yuki said, "What a perfect idea! If you just go die Miyako you'd make things a lot easier on all of us, and we wouldn't have to do this anymore."

Tori added, "It's a shame, really."

Miyako stared straight at them, her rebellious eyes hiding nothing.

"Don't have much to say?" Yuki scowled.

Miyako's back was flat against the wall, as she tried to stay as far away from the other two girls as possible. But Yuki was close enough that her fiery red hair almost threatened to burn Miyako alive.

Yuki raised her hand in anger towards Miyako, and descended it for a swift and hard slap. It never connected, as a strong palm gripped her arm and pulled her backwards away from Miyako. Yuki landed flat across the ground, caught surprised by the sudden force.

"Daisuke," Miyako raised her eyebrows in surprise, not having noticed him arrive. She stood behind her would be savior.

"Wha'cha know? It's her knight come to rescue her," Tori said, helping Yuki up.

"You little bastard," Yuki swore as she got to her feet.

Daisuke glared at the two, "You two are still at this?"

Yuki equally returned his gaze, "And it ain't gonna stop."

Daisuke clenched his teeth in his furious state, his lip quivered in anger. "I don't care what the hell's going on between you three or what your reasons are for this - get out of here now. I don't want to see you around Miyako ever again."

"You okay, Daisuke?" Miyako asked him. Her question went unanswered and ignored by all three present.

Yuki started forward towards Miyako and Daisuke, Tori right by her side. She challenged him, "So, then, knight – what exactly will you do if we choose not to listen to you? I'd rather like to hear your princess squirm…"

Daisuke's eyes glowered over the pair, Yuki and Tori were getting much too close to Miyako for his liking. He didn't appreciate their attitude, either.

"He's not gonna do anything," Tori giggled, "He's just a kid, younger than even Miyako-chan here."

They moved one step too close, and Daisuke roughly shoved both of them backwards to the ground. He shouted at them, "How dare you act and talk about Miyako's death so casually? Don't think I haven't overheard. You're freaks, the both of you."

"You… you hit a girl!" Tori cried out at him.

"What of it?" Daisuke replied, "You deserve far more than that."

"Damn it, just calm down, Daisuke," Miyako said, resting a hand of hers on his shoulder to pull him away from the scene, "Let's just get out of here. I've had enough of this."

He paused for a moment, and nodded towards her, leaving Yuki and Tori to pick themselves off the ground as he checked up on his friend. Daisuke then asked. "Feeling alright?"

Miyako frowned at his pestering, "I can walk."

Daisuke simply nodded again, "Let's go, then. I'll walk you home."

Yuki clutched her arm, apparently hurt from the fall, and stared after their retreating forms. "We aren't going to let you get away with this."

"We'll get back at both of you!"

Daisuke turned around, his voice low, "Listen here. If you two even dare to simply _look_ at Miyako the wrong way again, _you two_ will be the ones that won't be able to get away from _me_."

Seeing no oncoming reply, Daisuke followed after Miyako past the corner outside of the alleyway and back into the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Miyako let out a deep sigh as she walked with Daisuke towards her home. He grasped her hand suddenly as they walked. It was unnerving to her, as normally only romantic couples did that. He just cared too much for such a trivial matter about her to let go. Not wanting a silence similar to the one they shared yesterday to follow, she decided to speak.

It was a small smile that crept across her face as she began to tease him, "Despite what dumb things they say, I guess you really were my knight in shining armor back there."

"You don't need to be so gracious about it," Daisuke said, "It's not like I could've just ignored this when I saw it."

Miyako quirked her brow, "And why exactly where you even here to see it? I thought I told you to go back to your own school."

He flushed slightly, "I guess I might've just decided to stay put and keep an eye on you today."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's not like I need a personal bodyguard. You need to get back to your own daily routine before you get yourself in trouble from this."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, waving off her concern. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking backwards at the path they came from. "I think I'll start working on it now. See you, Miyako."

"And where are you going?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke looked back towards her, a slight frown covering his features. "To your school, I'm going to see what I can do about reporting this."

* * *

If the poor, unpleased expression on Daisuke's face could have deepened to a more saddened state, it would've done so once he entered the main office of Murasuzume Academy. In the time it had taken for him to walk with Miyako and then come back to this school, both Tori and Yuki had already come here and were in a discussion with a middle aged man – someone that looked to be one of the top officials from this school.

Tori immediately saw him as he entered the office, and yelled loud enough for the entire room to hear, "There he is! That's the boy that was harassing us!"

As every head in the entire office turned towards the entrance doors, Daisuke let out a deep sigh, as he said, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's true," Yuki said, caressing her arm, "He almost broke my arm. He needs to be punished, call his parents, call the police, or even call the Yakuza for all I care."

The man that was with Tori and Yuki when Daisuke first entered walked over to him, "Young lad, what's your name?"

Daisuke looked up at him, and recognition came up as the man that had been watching him the previous day while he gazed upon the soccer trophies. He replied to the question immediately. "Motomiya Daisuke, Sensei."

"Alright, Motomiya-san, then, could I speak with you privately in my office? I'm the Director of this school, Director Karasu."

Daisuke nodded, "Lead the way."

The man led Daisuke to his own private room in a subsection of the head office where the rest of the staff worked. He took a seat at his desk and motioned for Daisuke to do the same towards a few nearby chairs.

Once seated, Director Karasu began speaking, "Now, the two girls out there tell me you've given them quite a rough time. Would you care to explain yourself?"

Daisuke frowned, "In my defense, I was helping a friend they were obviously bullying. In fact, that's the reason I came here, to report them for their abuse towards a schoolmate."

"I see," the Director commented, "Tell me about this friend of yours. Who is he?"

"She," Daisuke corrected, "is Inoue Miyako. I'm not quite sure which homeroom she's in, though, but she definitely goes to this school. She's a first year."

"I see," the Director repeated again, and then leaned back on his chair as if in thought. "The name does strike me as somewhat familiar... Inoue, oh yes. Now I remember. She was one of our last-minute acceptances." He smiled faintly then, "She was on our waiting list for quite some time, and all those applicants have to be interviewed by me for admittance."

When the Director stopped speaking, Daisuke saw his opening to continue, "And to be truthful, if they ever try to hurt Miyako again, then they'll look a lot worse out there then they do now."

"Motomiya-san, please don't threaten my students. It doesn't persuade me to try and save you from any of this trouble that you've caused."

"That I caused…?" Daisuke breathed, he was silent for a moment, and then get off his seat, preparing to leave. "Thank you, Sensei, but you can call the head department if you really feel need to, but I won't sit here and be told I'm in any way responsible for any of this."

"Please sit down, Motomiya-san. I've got several other questions I'm interested in asking."

"With all due respect, I think I'm done with answering questions for the day."

"Then perhaps you'd like to listen to something I'd like to say," the Director said.

Daisuke seemed to consider for a moment, and then sat back down, awaiting further words.

"This is a very prestigious school, Motomiya-san. We are viewed highly amongst those in the Ministry of Education. We accept only the best students, and only the best graduate here. We here at the school pride ourselves in having the best students, and the best athletic teams."

Daisuke asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Director gave out a slight sigh, "You were looking over our soccer display yesterday, weren't you?"

Daisuke raised a brow, "Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I've personally seen you on the field against Ichijouji Ken last year, Motomiya-san. I'd like for you to be on our team come your next school year. I'm prepared to give you full scholarship for our school."

Daisuke blinked in awkward surprise, "You're joking?"

"Not at all, Motomiya-san," the Director said, "You have some rough edges in your play, but nothing at all that our coaching can't straighten out."

"Why are you offering me this?" Daisuke frowned, "I mean, what's the catch? You completely changed the topic away from Miyako and those two out there."

Director Karasu smiled at him, "I was about to get right back to Inoue-san. You see, in order to stop this bullying, I'd like for your friend to remain at home for the remainder of the school year and come back next year. It can be arranged for you two to even be in the same homeroom class."

"You're going to fail her!" Daisuke cried out in shock, but immediately lowered his tone as he reminded himself of whom he was speaking with. "You – you can't do that. It would totally ruin her to be held behind."

"Motomiya-san, please listen," the Director said, and motioned to the two girls standing outside the office, patiently waiting for them to come out after their meeting. "Tori and Yuki will be graduating soon. This is their last year. The last thing our school board wants is for news of this to get out and ruin the lives of some of our best students."

Daisuke didn't seem very pleased with the reply, and vocalized his thoughts. "I don't like it."

There was another sigh from Director Karasu, "Motomiya-san, come next year, the two girls there will not be attending our school. They will no longer be our responsibility, and they will not be around to bother Inoue-san, either. Think carefully of my proposal. Everyone will benefit."

After a brooding silence in which Daisuke contemplated his choices, he finally voiced his answer as he got off his seat to open the room's doorway. He looked outside curiously, noticing Tori and Yuki had left the main office.

"I do thank you for the offer, and I'm sorry about this – but I refuse."

* * *

Miyako shifted her weight to her other foot, as she struggled to open the backdoor of her family's convenience store. Her mother had been less than pleased that her daughter had decided to skip school for the day, but had immediately put her to work in the store. Now her hands were full with twin garbage bags that she was expected to throw into the containers in the back of the building.

The door finally swung open, and Miyako exited the building. She breathed a sigh of relief as her hands were finally freed of the heavy load of garbage. Twin shadows appeared from behind her, appearing from the corner of the building. They whispered amongst themselves in a familiar tone. Miyako sighed once again, this time in annoyance. She mumbled aloud as she turned around, "What do you two want now?"

Yuki and Tori come into her view, and Miyako recoiled at their sight out of instinct. It wasn't that they were intimidating by themselves, or their appearance having shocked her. Rather it was what Yuki held in her hand that startled Miyako…

Tori smiled wickedly, "We want you, of course."

"No genius around," Yuki began, "No knight to save you… you're all ours, Miyako."

For the first time in all their confrontations, Miyako felt fear. Her anger subsided, fading much like the distance between her and the two girls as they descended upon her. Yuki dragged a long blunt object that Miyako could guess in certainty that only Iori would be able to recognize and properly name it.

But to Miyako, enough about it obvious – it was a weapon.

* * *

Daisuke stood still in front of the Inoue apartment. There was a deep frown across his face, as the last day along with today had been far less than cheerful, both for him and for Miyako. He dreaded having to give her the news that the school wasn't about to support her.

Gathering up his wits, Daisuke pressed forward, and knocked on the door with a sharp rap that he knew would bring someone inside to the entrance. He waited patiently, his breath quickening in nervousness. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the sound of the knob turning.

A gap of light opened from the doors edge, as the doorway opened up quickly to present the face behind looking out. A woman of many years older than him looked down at him from the doorway. Daisuke gave the biggest smile he could muster towards Miyako's mother.

He asked, "Good day, Obasan, may I visit Miyako-san for a little while?"

Miyako's mother presented a half smile before him, slightly amused by his formal request. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea at the moment. She's had quite a rough day."

"What happened?" Daisuke frowned slightly. He figured there were some troubles with her having skipped classes today.

Miyako yelled out over to them from the direction of her room, "Let him in, Mama!"

Her mother excused herself as she let Daisuke enter, her half-smile having long faded. He bowed slightly and walked passed the elder woman.

The doorway to Miyako's room opened wide and she appeared there, a somewhat surprised look on her face at seeing Daisuke here. Still, she parted from the door to let him enter.

"You can sit on the chair by my computer desk over there," Miyako said, "I talked to Ken-kun earlier, apparently you told him about this. Don't worry, I forgive you.

Daisuke gave his thanks and took his seat, ignoring the jibe about Ken. Miyako nodded towards him, urging him to say something about his presence. She closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed. She winced loudly at the abrupt pain it caused.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, her discomfort not having gone unnoticed.

She ignored his question, "What brings you here?"

He sighed at her change in topic, "Well, for starters, I've got some bad news."

Daisuke looked to the side, making sure the door was closed and they wouldn't be easily heard. To enhance this, he moved his chair closer to where Miyako sat on her bed and lowered his voice as he explained what went on when he visited the school's office.

Miyako listened intensely, slowly nodding her understanding, or making small neutral comments along the way in order to urge Daisuke further on and show her comprehension and understanding of his words.

When Daisuke had almost finished, Miyako asked, "So did you accept?"

Daisuke scoffed, almost as if offended by her question, "Of course not, I wouldn't take his bribes is it ensured world peace for all I care. He's trying to avoid responsibility by pretending none of this ever happened. What a coward that Karasu is."

Miyako frowned at him, "Please accept it, Daisuke-kun. Go back to the school and tell them you accept."

He almost couldn't believe her words, and he stuttered as he tried to express his confusion, "W-w-what?"

"You heard me, Daisuke-kun, please do it."

"But why would you want me to?" He asked, "Not even a few hours ago you wanted to fight this by yourself. The dumb agreement just means you'd end up having to repeat your first year."

"I want you to do it because…," she started, and then paused momentarily, considering her words, "Something happened while you were gone."

"What could have possibly changed your mind so much?" He frowned.

"They showed up here," Miyako said, her words beginning to quaver. Her own body began to shake as she recalled what had happened but a short while ago. "They… they attacked me, they had a weapon."

"Miyako…" Daisuke said, at a loss for words. He didn't quite know how to react.

"My brother is furious. He closed down the shop and now he's out on the streets thinking he's going to find them. Mom says my dad would've probably done the same were he here to find out about this."

Daisuke simply nodded.

She continued, "I guess I simply want you to accept because then I'd never have to deal with Tori and Yuki again. Since they're graduating, they won't be attending Murasuzume Academy anymore."

"That's a pretty cowardly way out of your problems," Daisuke frowned, "And what's to stop them from coming back here? They obviously know where you live. Where is your courage to fight back?"

Miyako pleaded, "Please don't lecture me, Daisuke. I'll be safe with my family here for the rest of the year, and besides, I'd really like for you to be in the same homeroom with me, too."

"I don't know…" Daisuke started.

"Please," Miyako simply said, cutting him off.

Daisuke took in a deep breath, again weighing his options. It seemed everyone and everything was pushing him towards one single solution that would try and pretend like nothing had ever happened. And he _hated_ it.

He reluctantly agreed, "Fine, Miyako, I'll do it."

* * *

"Ichijouji residence," Ken answered the phone. Like the previous night, it was Daisuke on the other end.

"Is that you, Ken?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Ken responded, and then asked, "Calling about Miyako?"

"Got it on the first try," Daisuke said, "Well for starters, I'll tell you what's been happening. Afterwards, I'll be in need of some help from you tomorrow…"

* * *

Chapter Notes:  
- Karasu is the Japanese word for "Crow," although whether it is a real name or not, I don't know.  
- Sensei is the Japanese term used when addressing most teaching officials and/or medical staff.  
- The Yakuza could also basically be known as the Japanese Mafia.  
- Obasan is a kind and respectful way of referring to a middle-aged or elderly woman.


	3. Learning to Fly

Started: September 19th, 2005  
Finished: September 28th, 2005  
Revision Finished: May 18th, 2006

* * *

Summary: _It is the new school year in Odaiba, and Miyako is having a bumpy first year in Middle School. Daisuke catches on to her troubles, and hatches a plan with Ken on how to help.

* * *

_

Bird of Prey

Chapter 3 – Learning to Fly

Daisuke awoke with an early start the following day. It had been a long evening the previous night while he spoke with his friend Ken over the phone. Their topic of discussion took off in three different stages. The first being of Miyako's well-being, and how they each thought she would be affected by this in the long-term. Then Daisuke pushed their conversation forward to his meeting with the Director of Murasuzume Academy and the solution that was proposed to this problem. Once that was cleared, their discussion went straight back to Miyako and her wish for Daisuke to go through with Director Karasu's offer.

The now wide awake boy thought back in more detail about the conversation of last night, knowing he couldn't forget Ken's advice…

However his thoughts were rudely interrupted as he sat up off his bed to meet the view of his sister Jun looking over him from the doorframe of his room. She quirked an eyebrow towards him, a hand on her hip as she voiced a question full of curiosity, "Daisuke, can I talk to you for a second?

Daisuke stared at her, wondering just as much what this was about, "Sure."

"There was a call this morning," she said, awaiting her brother's reaction.

He remained clueless, his thoughts on the previous night, and asked, "Oh? Was it Ken?"

Jun sighed, her shoulders slumping, and told him in a low voice, "No, you dimwit, it was your homeroom teacher."

Realization came upon Daisuke, as he realized he had missed out on yesterday's classes. He cried out in shock, "Oh! What'd he say?"

"He was wondering why you didn't come to school yesterday. You're lucky I was the one that picked up the phone. I told him you were sick."

"Oh," Daisuke said again, and he got off his bed to search for some clothing from his closet. He smiled sheepishly at her, "Thanks, Nee-chan."

"You're still not off the hook," she said, "I want to know what you did that caused you to miss school."

Daisuke pulled his head out of his closet to meet his sister's gaze, and stuttered with his explanation, "Well… umm…you see… I…"

Seeing his words weren't getting him anywhere, Jun decided to offer a helping hand, her voice a faint whisper only loud enough for Daisuke to hear. "Was there something with that… other world?"

Daisuke frowned, "Something like that."

"Well, tell me already," Jun said, her hands folded over her chest defiantly, awaiting an answer.

"I was with Miyako," he said simply, hoping that would be enough of a reply.

His sister let out a shallow grin, "Oh, you stud! But I thought you liked that other girl… Hikari-chan, was it?"

Daisuke groaned and turned away, "Whatever."

Jun shook her head, "Okay, so that's not it then. Why were you really with her?"

Daisuke sighed, and willfully gave a proper explanation, "She's having some trouble dealing with some schoolmates of hers. I found out only recently and I was trying to look after her yesterday."

She frowned at him in return, "Don't try to be a hero here, Daisuke. You should let the school officials handle it. Do her parents know?"

"They do now," he replied, frowning in thought. "The two girls assaulted her near her place yesterday afternoon."

Jun let out a gasp, "Is she alright?"

"She'll live," Daisuke said plainly. He then continued with a huff, "And the school is useless. I went over there to report the two girls bullying her, and all they're going to do is try to pretend like nothing ever happened."

"That's not right," Jun commented, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Apparently those two girls have some sort of connections with the officials or something else along those lines. Even Miyako is now trying to ignore everything."

An explanation followed about the offer that was proposed by Director Karasu and Miyako's reaction to it. Jun then asked, "So you're accepting it?"

His reaction towards his sister was the same scoff from yesterday, "Of course not. I've hatched up a plan to get us out of this."

Jun stared at him in disbelief, "You actually have a plan? I mean, no really… you, with a plan?"

"Of course," her brother said, then added, "I planned it out with Ken last night."

"You planned something out?" Jun questioned.

Daisuke sighed, "Oh fine, it's all Ken's plan. I'm just following along. It seems pretty good, though. I can't see how it could fail."

Jun smiled slightly at the confession, "I figured as much."

Daisuke then moved past his sister, "Now if you'll please leave so I can get ready… I've gotta meet with that Director this morning."

* * *

Miyako sat at a small table in a local pastry shop, drowsily drinking some tea early in the morning. She tried to keep her mind clear and her thoughts away from her school, and especially clear of Tori and Yuki. Despite her words the previous day, Miyako was rather worried at the thought of being held back a year. _How will my parents take this?_ She wondered, having not been willing to tell them about the agreement the previous night.

As she was lost in her thoughts, someone came over and sat in the chair opposite her at the table. At first she took no notice, but when she reached for her piece of dango, it was no longer there. She looked up to the other end of the table, and found Daisuke digging away at her pastry with a fork.

"Daisuke?" she said, bewildered.

"Good food they've got here," he commented between bites, "I should come more often."

"Shouldn't you be heading to my school by now?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "I figured we'd go there together."

Miyako nodded, before frowning straight at him, "That was my breakfast, you know."

Daisuke didn't seem fazed at the idea of eating her meal, and he simply replied with his observation, "Should start eating healthier, then."

"I wanted some sweets today," she defended, but he simply stifled a laugh at her expense.

"Y'know," Daisuke began, almost as if just remembering something. "Takeru called me this morning."

"Oh?" Miyako queried, "What about?"

"Mostly to ask why I was absent yesterday," Daisuke said, "Anyways, it's not really as cold as it was a few days ago and since I wasn't there for the announcement he told me they are re-opened the soccer season."

Miyako smiled at his enthusiasm, "I'm happy for you."

"I'm pretty thrilled," he said, "He's also going to tell Hikari-chan and Iori about everything that's happened with us lately. I expect them to come visit us as soon as school is out."

Miyako nodded at him, a faint smile over her lips. Seemingly pleased at the reaction he received, Daisuke continued, "Anyways, Takeru also told me our soccer team has an early scrimmage next week against Tamachi."

"So then it'll be you against Ken-kun," Miyako sounded amused.

"Yup," Daisuke said, "Can't wait."

He then asked, "So, interested in coming to see our match-up? I'm trying to get the whole group there."

"Of course I'll be there," Miyako announced, and as an afterthought added, "Wouldn't want to miss out on seeing Ken-kun."

Daisuke rolled his eyes at Miyako, and she glanced away from him towards the store windows. She looked on at the newly bloomed flowers outside.

And then Daisuke's voice interrupted her gaze, "Why're you giving me this for? I didn't order it."

Miyako turned back around to see Daisuke standing up and walking to the store exit, leaving behind a man that presented her with the bill to her meal. She blinked, realizing what Daisuke had been saying. She turned around once again and yelled towards his retreating form, "You may not have ordered it, Daisuke – but you still ate it!"

With a groan, she paid the man and hurried outside where Daisuke waited for her, and they continued on to Murasuzume Academy to settle more serious matters.

* * *

Once more Daisuke found himself in the private quarters of Director Karasu. He sat in the seat opposite the Director's desk, awaiting instructions. Miyako was just outside the doors, waiting with the rest of the staff, along with Tori and Yuki.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Daisuke had asked.

The Director thought for a moment before replying, "It's really just a small trivial matter, Motomiya-san. You'll go out, give a slight bow, and then offer a sincere apology to students and staff alike about your behavior towards our students."

Daisuke sighed, "Right. Is that all?"

"Not necessarily," the Director said, "You will also tell our staff that you will be attending our school come next spring and that you look forward to working with them and playing for our school's soccer team."

"Of course," Daisuke said. At least that part wasn't a complete lie – as he really did want to play on their team.

Director Karasu continued, "I've covered what's expected of you. Now go on out and do it."

Daisuke nodded and walked towards the door that led to the main office where the rest of the staff waited. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately over a dozen eyes looked his way.

Daisuke frowned at the crowd, as his own eyes traced through it in search of Miyako. When he finally found her, his eyes then looked elsewhere for a moment, before returning right back to her. The room filled in a dead silence.

"Miyako," Daisuke said, trying to maintain his voice. He took in another deep breath and then continued, bowing down in her direction. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Ken the previous day, and to the strict orders the Director had placed on him just now. He finally spoke, "I sincerely apologize, Miyako, but I won't do this."

"Daisuke-kun…," Miyako said, slightly puzzled, with her voice frail and low.

As Daisuke got back to his feet, the gathered crowd broke into various confused whispers and mutterings.

Behind Daisuke, the Director scolded him in a low tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

Daisuke ignored him and raised his voice in order to still be heard amongst the chattering crowd. It proved not to be necessary, however, as they silenced soon after he spoke again.

"I won't do this," he repeated, with an accusing finger pointing towards Tori and Yuki. "I will not accept your bribery and I will not take any responsibility for what those two over there did to Miyako."

"We didn't do anything," Yuki insisted.

"Yeah!" Tori interjected, "We are the victims here!"

"You two stay quiet!" Daisuke yelled at them, "I don't care if everyone here believes every word you say, because I certainly won't listen to your lies. Even if everyone in the entire school thought you were the one that was wronged, I'd still stand beside Miyako instead."

"That's enough, Motomiya-san," Director Karasu interrupted Daisuke, and grabbed him by the shoulders. The collected staff shook their heads at him in disappointment as the Director tried to lead him out of the office doors.

As Daisuke struggled against the older man's grip, he shouted out at Tori and Yuki, "You hurt Miyako. You assaulted her yesterday! Don't think that just because she wishes to ignore it ever happened that her friends will, too!"

"Take him away from here," Yuki said, the innocent pleading look that covered her face was convincing to everyone save for Daisuke.

And as the Director finally managed to bring Daisuke to the office exit, and opened the doorway, both were greeted by the majority of the student body blocking their way. Taking advantage of Director Karasu's momentary shock at the display, Daisuke broke free of his grip and stepped back into the office.

"What's this about an assault?" One student from the gathering asked. His words were echoed from various other students questioning abuse and injuries.

"Troublemakers have no place in this school," another student spoke.

"We're here to help out Miyako," came from several different students. A few cheers amongst them followed.

Daisuke smiled as he regained his composure, "See that, Miyako? That's the entire school out there in your support."

Miyako looked on in disbelief, "Daisuke… how did you…?"

"I brought you a miracle, Miyako," Daisuke said to her, "What you do with it now is up to you. Still want to forget anything ever happened?"

She appeared in thought at the question, and answered uncertainly, "I…"

Her reply came interrupted by the Director, who shouted to the students gathered in the main lobby, looking into the head office. "That's enough! There is no proof whatsoever about this girl's claimed harassment – and as of today she will no longer be one of our students! And as such no longer our responsibility! Now everyone return to your classrooms at **_once_**!"

Miyako stood silent as she contemplated the Director's words. "I – I'm expelled," she whispered to herself.

She frowned, for once unsure of what to do. She looked to Daisuke, who seemed almost disappointed by her hesitation. And he was right to be so, she concluded. Daisuke was right, she told herself again more forcefully. Whatever he did, and however he did it – he had brought her a miracle. And how, standing firm and resolved, Miyako had every intention of using this miracle to her fullest ability.

"You asked me where it was," she said to Daisuke, who stood by her side, "Well now I'll show you. I won't try to ignore this anymore. I'll show you my courage, Daisuke."

And as Daisuke turned to look at her, she nodded at him and looked around the office. Most of the office staff had gone to try and settle down the students in the lobby and take them back to class, with very little success.

Miyako saw this opportunity and stepped up on a chair in the office. Yuki saw her do so and immediately went to intrude. "What do you think you're doing?" she spat rudely.

"Get away from me," Miyako said, her tone clearly demanding.

When Yuki didn't listen, and dared to take a move forward, Daisuke stepped in between the two girls, his arms folded in defiance. He didn't budge, and Yuki reluctantly backed down, not wishing to make a violent scene in the office.

Daisuke looked backwards with encouragement, "Go on, Miyako."

She climbed from the chair onto a larger desk, so she was high enough to be viewable by all that were present. By standing on the desk alone she received a few odd stares from both student and staff alike, and when she took off her spring jacket and threw it to Daisuke, a few more heads turned her way. Then when she finally lifted her top over her head and let it drop to her feet, every head in both office and lobby turned to look at her upper body dressed in nothing but bare skin.

A few tears of embarrassment stained Miyako's cheeks as she stood there, and she began speaking in-between her silent sobs, "If you really want proof for the abuse and harassment done towards me. Then look no further than the bruises on my body."

Amongst the gasps and mutterings, Daisuke turned to look. He paled at the sight, not having expected such a drastic act. A few tears threatened to escape from him as well. Injuries of all shades of red covered Miyako's back, side and torso. Dark red marks of dried blood could be seen from where nails were dug deeply into her skin, and a swelling in her lower chest area gave the impression that a rib or two were out of alignment.

Daisuke frowned, and stood up behind Miyako and covered her with the spring jacket she had tossed at him. He embraced her in a hug as she fought the urge to weep into his shoulder.

The mutters and gasps ceased amongst the crowd, and Daisuke located the Director. He gave the Sensei nothing but ridicule, "You can't ignore this anymore. And don't you dare pretend that expelling Miyako will solve this. What's to stop those two brats from finding someone else to beat on after Miyako is out of the picture? Or what if they start bothering her outside of school grounds again just like they did yesterday?"

Tori objected, "That's absurd! We had nothing to do with this! She probably did all that to herself!"

"Still lying to the end," Daisuke hissed.

Yuki asked the Director, "You can't possibly believe them, right, Sensei?"

In turn, Director Karasu looked at the two girls with seemingly uncaring eyes. He seemed to carefully think over what to say. He looked over at Daisuke and Miyako, who now both eagerly awaited his reply. Realizing he was out of options save for admitting his error, the Director finally turned back to Yuki and Tori, and spoke, "Get off my campus and immediately go home. Your parents will be notified about this, and as of tomorrow neither of you two are students of this school. If you fail to respond, authorities will be contacted."

Pleased with the outcome and at the shocked looks on Yuki and Tori's faces, Daisuke turned to Miyako, "We're finished here. Come on, let's go."

And as they left through the crowd, a few quiet scattered claps and cheers amongst the gathered students followed them and echoed down the quieting hallways.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting, Daisuke-kun," Miyako said as she exited the locker room. On their way out she had stopped for a moment to wash the tears away and to properly dress after their ordeal.

"Not a problem at all," Daisuke said.

They then continued out of the school building. The students and staff had dispersed in the main lobby, and both of them were now free to quietly exit. It had been a rough day and the Director was more than happy to give Miyako a few days off to recuperate.

"You have to tell me, Daisuke, how'd all those students know what was going on?"

During her question, they passed through the main doors, and a voice called out to them from behind, "Miyako-san! Daisuke! Wait up!"

While Miyako stood puzzled as to who would be calling out to them, Daisuke simply chuckled and turned around, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Ken."

"I didn't know you were here, Ken-kun," Miyako told him.

"Oh," he smiled at her, "Well, I helped out from behind the scenes in my own way. I was mainly just listening in on several familiar voices."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "Ken was controlling the announcing system during my little speech, so pretty much the whole school heard it."

Realization dawned upon Miyako, "So that's why all the students gathered…"

"Yup," Daisuke said, "Ah, gee, you've got no idea how nervous I was, knowing that everything I said was going to be heard by hundreds of others out there. I almost got tongue-tied trying to get all the words down and perfect."

"You did a fine job," Ken said, "It was very convincing in bringing everyone over on your side."

Miyako agreed, "You really did great, Daisuke-kun, I owe a lot to you."

He simply shrugged it off, "Think nothing of it, Miyako. I was just glad I could help. And yeah, well, the school's pretty good too once you look past the dumb staff that's leading it. The students proved that, since without them we'd still be stuck nowhere. And you know, Ken, this place has some fine history with soccer."

"Is that so?" Ken asked.

"Yup," Daisuke replied, "I think both you and I should take the placement exams here. Would be cool to play on the same team, right?"

Ken laughed, and with a smile, replied, "You're right, Daisuke. We should both try and get accepted here. I think I'd like that a lot."

Miyako stood between them, listening in on their discussion. She thought about Daisuke and Ken attending her school, and then she smiled, too. "Know what, guys? I think I'd like that, too."

She laughed with her two friends and drew them both into a hug in thanks for their help. Miyako decided, at that moment, that she loved this warmth and comfort that being with her friends provided.

* * *

Chapter Notes:  
- Nee-chan means, "Older sister," much in the same way that "Oniichan" is "Older brother."  
- A dango is a Japanese pastry.


End file.
